The present invention pertains to devices and methods for supporting young, damaged, or newly planted trees and shrubs. The typical method and equipment for supporting trees and shrubs is by use of a post embedded in the ground a small distance from the tree or shrub, with wires or cords tied around the post and running in a generally horizontal orientation to the trunk or main stem of the tree or shrub.
Another means for supporting a fragile tree or shrub is by use of posts arranged on opposing sides of the tree or shrub, with cords or wires connecting the tree trunk or shrub stem to both posts.
Another method for supporting a sapling or young evergreen is through the use of short stakes driven into the ground around the base of the tree or shrub, with cords or wires running angularly to the tree trunk or shrub stem, interconnecting the mid or upper portion of the trunk or stem to the stakes. A refinement of this method is provided by the use of metal pins having hooks formed on their upper ends such that cords or elastic ropes may be connected to the hooks on the pins and interconnected to the tree's trunk at a distance above the ground. The pins may be driven into the earth such that the upper ends of each pin which form the hook are generally flush with the ground surface.
In each of the known methods and devices, some obstruction remains at ground level near the tree or shrub, which makes it difficult to trim grass or other vegetation close to the tree or shrub. In addition, especially in the case of the use of a single post as in the typical method, windy conditions may cause the tree or shrub to dislodge or bend the post over, leading to the need to repair the supporting structure and to straighten or replace the tree or shrub.
Also, in the case of use of a post such as an ordinary fence post, the wire or rope leading to the tree must be tied around the post because no means is provided to connect the wire or cord to the post.